


On Your Knees

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Bottom Sephiroth, CloudxSephiroth - Freeform, Edging, M/M, Misuse of Materia, Multiple Penetration, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless, Sounding, Tentacle, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Cloud told him he had a materia that could bring  Sephiroth on his knees he didn't quite believe him.





	

******************************************************************************

  
When Cloud told him he had a materia that could bring Sephiroth on his knees he laughed and didn't believe him, preparing to unleash his Masamune on the idiotic fool.

  
Fast forward into the fight and Sephiroth was on his knees, pants undone, his leather coat a mess and his ass up in the air.

  
And all Cloud had to do was present a tiny, pink materia.

Sephiroth cursed the fact and whatever place Cloud found it from.

He'd burn it with Meteor.

But the innocuous pink little materia was in his archnemesis's hands and there was nothing Sephiroth could do as heat wracked his body.

He had thought nothing of it earlier , when his enemy had brandished it. A small pink materia but when it started glowing his steps faltered and he felt an uncontrollable itch and heat spreading all over him.

It went on like this repeatedly until he lost his concentration as a surge of heat took over all mental facilities of his body.

And then he was on his knees.

Cloud cocked his head nonchalantly after observing Sephiroth just lay there, writhing.

"If you're feeling this hot and bothered just from being near it I wonder what you'll feel if it were in you."

Cloud parted his cheeks, caressing his ass.

"Nice view."

The aphrodisiac materia was hot and he could feel it before it even touched him. When it enters him all trace of rationality escaped his mind.

It entered him sloppily. And by some wretched magic it produced lube and glided in easily.  
Outside, the heat from the effects of the materia had him burning from the inside.

Cloud pushed the ball none too genty until it was pressed firmly to his prostrate.  
At this, Sephiroth came.

And just when he thought he had enough of it, he felt a trickling inside his ass.

_What the..?_

_Where those.... tentacles?_

Thin, tiny tendrils seem to come from no where and it was just Sephiroth's luck the materia was also a _Summoning one_. They curled inside him, prodding and stretching until he was a fine mess and his insides were soaking wet from whatever excretions that left him feverish.

Sephiroth belatedly thought more aphrodisiac before he was bucking harder on the ground, to escape or to impale himself further he wasn't sure. He didn't know.

They twisted inside him. Two tentacles interlocking and forming a thicker, bigger width later joined by a third one that left him keening on the mattresses and groaning.

More tentacles formed from the round surface of the materia.

They slithered, exploring inside him before thrusting in again, jabbing his prostrate head on.

Sephiroth gasped and writhed under the onslaught.

More tentacles formed from the ball, growing and slithering,stretched him wide from the inside, before exitting out of his hole.

Newly emerged, they took hold of his wrists and pulled him backwards to the tentacles, to be impaled further into the intruding tentacles.

Sephiroth groaned out loud and moved away but his hips were held in place by Cloud's insistent hands as he was fucked harder from the inside and outside.

He was coming for the second time but a tiny tentacle crawled around his pelvis and entered his urethra as he was halfway in coming.

His orgasm stopped and stuttered until Sephiroth groaned from frustration and bucked to get more relief but the tentacle just pushed inwards and Sephiroth yelped as it pushed so near to the spot, leaving him on the brink of climax

"I'm not through with you yet."

And just like that, Sephiroth was fucked while on the edge. His oversensitive flesh stimulated by faster thrusts of each tentacle inside him. They twisted up violently and the vibration reached to his teeth.

They were moving simultaneously, penetrating him back and forth, sometimes alternately, sometimes at once.

In his delirious state Sephiroth felt his abused hole pried open by the tentacles and a big object not unlike a cock prodded into his entrance. Then Cloud thrusted forward

Cloud fucked him, cock , tentacles and all until Sephiroth came again. The tentacles grabbed Sephiroth's limbs tighter and swelled in size, pulsating and suddenly frowing larger until they exploded and filled him.

And there, Cloud happily took in the mess, enjoying the view of his idol general monster loved one being wrecked by the materia which had brought Cloud with shame. But it was time to put an end to this.

"Sephiroth." He leant down.

"Stay away from me from now on."

And Sephiroth's eyes glazed with anger.And he was about to say something but Cloud walked away , but he couldn't.

_What?_

A tentacled grabbed for Cloud and from his shocked expression, it wasn't suppose to.

"Wha-?! But I already had...! "

"Mmmphff!"

Unfortunately , _and serves him right_ , Cloud's mouth was gagged by a tentacle large enough that Sephiroth hoped would go to another hole of Cloud just so he can get a taste of his medicine.

But judging from the rapidly excited Cloud and the earlier words, he already did.

Sephiroth smirked at the other man and was settling down to watch the show, careful not to put on much weight on his hurting ass, when another tentancle tugged at his wrist.

_Oh no._

He only had enough time to think before he was pulled into a fucking embrace with the man whose fault all this certainly was, and other parts were touching.

All night long they were filled and held by the tentacles. It brought Sephiroth with a sense of pride to hear his archnemesis scream but not when he was screaming along with him.

*******

After that they never talk about the incident and whenever, for a last showdown never becomes the last, pretent it never existed.

However, the next time Sephiroth sees the pink materia again, he will escape, pride and eternal hatred on Cloud be damned.

 

******************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I had an idea for a Sephiroth and oviposition fic but thought the materia sprouting tentacles from nowhere was already stretching it.(Both the imagination and other things >:3c) I even had a 1200 word draft on it. Lmao. This should teach me to impulsively writing about teh sex without any plausible explanation, even by PWP standards.


End file.
